In some cases, a pelvic floor disorder may include a dysfunction related to urinary voiding or fecal voiding. For example, one type of pelvic floor disorder, bladder dysfunction, can include overactive bladder, urgency, urinary incontinence, or urinary retention. Pelvic floor disorders may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races, and may be associated with aging, injury or illness. A variety of patient conditions may compromise performance of muscles, nerves, organs, and/or conduits within the pelvic floor, which may contribute to the pelvic floor disorder. For example, the muscles, nerves, organs, and/or conduits within the pelvic floor that cooperate to provide urinary function, e.g., to collect, store and release urine, may become dysfunctional due to injury or aging, which may result in one or more of an overactive bladder, urgency, urinary incontinence, or urinary retention.